Its okay
by Teddybearanime
Summary: 'Just a oneshot, since I know I'll be late updating other stuff.


**Vocaloid One-shot!**

**A/N: Ok- I practically disappeared again, huh? Sorry to you all, school starts Tuesday for me, and I have just been going through some crap. (Ran off to my dad's house for the rest of the Summer.) Anywho~ Enough of that~**

**Ok! As for this one-shot, I will use normal Rin, Miku, Len and Dell… Ooooh! And Meiko and Kaito! **

**Disclaimer: I no own Vocaloid~!**

**~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

~Normal POV~

Rin Kagamine sighed, her blonde bangs hiding her eyes.

"Dammit. I failed… Again!" She grabbed her things and ran.

Unbeknownst to her, was another blonde-haired figure watching her run.

He sighed, and walked away, passing couple after couple making out.

"Why can't I njust help her?" He asked himself.

"Help who?{" A cheerful voice piped, he turned.

Standing behind him were the odd couple. Miku and Dell.

Miku, with her long, teal locks in cute pigtails, and Dell with his silver hair and red eyes. Personality all-in-all were completely different as well. Miku was easygoing and cheerful, yet Dell was a smart aleck.

"Um.."

Miku smiled at Len, knowingly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You know, when a girl feels like she's… Rolling," she had a small joke to that, and she glanced at Dell. "All she really wants, what she needs, is for a guy to tell her that everything will be okay. Hug her, and pull her out of her gray world."

Len stared, "how did y-"

"Because she can just tell, dammit. Let's go, Miku," Dell interrupted, flustered, grabbed Miku's hand and walked off.

Len watched the two walk off.

"Pull her out of her gray world, huh?" He mumbled, and thought of Rin as he walked off.

~With Rin~

The blonde ran, and looked around.

"Where the heck did I run off to? It's not like anyone was following me, anyway. So I didn't cause too much drama, right?"

The girl looked up to the sky.

"What do I do? I thought I did it correctly. Oh so correctly."

~Timeskip to Next Day at School~

A small cry was heard, as a blonde was thrown to the ground.

The immature, pure whit bow atop of the blonde's head was torn off and thrown to the ground.

"Why are you so childish? Hm?" The bow was stepped on and dirtied.

"Please! Don't tear it!" She tried picking herself up to retrieve the item, but was forced back down by a foot.

"Oh? You mean… Like this?"

The bow was starting to tear, and all the girl could do was watch.

"What's going on here?!" A brunette entered the scene and picked up one of the bullies, the one with the bow, and glared.

"Ok, kids, get out of here! Now!" Another entered the scene, and also glared at the bullies, but not the victim.

Meiko sighed, watching the bully scramble, she snatched the bow from the girl's hand and dropped her. "Now _leave."_

The girl glared, but ran away.

"Hey. I think this belongs to you," Meiko walked to the shaking girl and handed her the bow.

"Um… Thank you."

All was calm, until…

"Now… Why the hell didn't you tell us before?!"

Rin shrunk away, but slightly glared.

"We could've helped! Done something!" Meiko yelled, but softened as she saw the blonde was nearly close to tears. "Call us next time… Okay?"

Rin sighed, and nodded.

"Now, get to class."

Meiko and Kaito watched the girl walk away.

Not knowing that she was still blaming herself for everything.

Still wondering what went wrong.

~With Len.~

_-I was useless. So useless. I couldn't do a thing to help Rin. I'm so stupid!- _Len thought, he saw the events go down between Rin and her bullies. But was utterly useless to do anything.

"Len, come on out," Meiko stated, and turned her face to the current sad state of the boy.

"Hey… Meiko-san, Kaito-san."

"Don't blame yourself," Kaito tried to comfort, but the blonde boy shook his head and walked away.

Could've done so much more.

~Timeskip After School Rin's POV~

I sighed, and walked to my locker, a small limp sporting my walk.

"Hey, bitch."

Oh great, just great.

Not now, please not now. Anything, but not this.

I turned towards my bully, great! She brought more people with her.

How did this happen? Why did I ever have to get mixed up with this?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

In a matter of seconds, my stuff was scattered onto the floor, and so was I.

I let a small cry escape my throat, ever since entering this damn school; I've been bullied mirthlessly.

"What do you guys _want?!"_ I cried out, knowing it was useless. I always tried to stay quiet when this happened, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing me cry. But they laughed, and started to hit me. Hard.

Revenge for earlier, huh?

"Stop!"

I heard an 'Oh fuck, not _again.'_ And looked up to my… Victor?

An awkward blonde with blue eyes, panting as if he'd ran a marathon.

Len…

"Len. What are you-?"

"Shush! You never told me about this. You never did anything, did you? No, I'm wrong. You tried so hard, well now I'm here to help," he interrupted me, glaring at my bullies. "It'll be okay."

I stared, and couldn't move.

Was he really?

Behind him came an angry Meiko.

"Len! Len! You said someone stole my sake! _Who?!"_

Len stopped panting, and pointed at the girls. "Them."

Meiko went murderous, after seeing me on the floor, and ran at the girls. A fight quickly emerged.

I was pulled out of the mess by Len, and he smiled at me.

"Why didn't _you_ just fight?" I questioned, and he laughed, nervously.

"Can't hit girls."

I looked at him, but smiled.

"Th… Thank you, Len."

He looked at me, shocked, and then pressed his lips to mine.

"No need for thanks, I love you, Rin."

I smiled, and kissed him back.

"I… I love you, too, Len."

**~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~*)*$*)_ &()*!)*()*&_*)+~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~**

**Dammmmmn. Writer's Block is a, um. Yeah, That word.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed… Since I'm very late with stuff. And, yeah.**

**Bye~**

**Nyan~**


End file.
